Upside Down
by novicewriter10
Summary: On the way to an interview, Rossi and JJ have an accident
1. Chapter 1

David Rossi was tired. Worn out. Fatigued. Depleted. Just plain exhausted. He and the rest of the BAU superheroes that he worked with had been here in Utah for the past week looking for another psychopathic murderer. They had gotten the break they needed late last night and caught the simple looking man just as he was attempting to take another life. "Lucky break," David thought, "that Garcia had found that storage unit rental on the guy's credit card record, or we might still be looking. Seems like there are beginning to be more of them than there are of us," David mused as he drove the FBI issued black SUV down a back road into a neighboring town. He was on his way to do an exit interview with the owner of the rental company while the others wrapped up at the sheriff's station so they could be well on their way home before midnight. And, not a moment too soon. He didn't think he could handle another night in that uncomfortable hotel room.

The only light in his otherwise dim current assignment was the occupant of the seat next to him. Agent Jennifer Jureau had been asked to tag along with Rossi. More like ordered by Hotchner, but no sense in bringing that up again. The young blonde had had to deal with more than her fair share of bullying this week. The press during this case was brutal, blaming the FBI for taking so long to come to the small town as well as taking so long to catch the guy. The fact that only an hour had passed from the time that JJ had gotten the call from the frantic sheriff to when the whole team, including Garcia, was in the jet with their go-bags would have made no difference to the vultures with microphones on the steps of town hall. Nor the fact that it took three days after their jet landed to get all of the evidence that had been compiled over the past several months that the guy had been killing. Finally, all of the information was received and they were able to catch the guy within 48 hours. Not that JJ would have mentioned that. No. She was professional to the last. Classy, too. She wouldn't have put the blame on the sheriff, or the mayor of the small town, even if that's where it needed to be. Stupid wind bag thought he could bury this murderous spree until after the election. If Rossi had his way, the guy's endorsement commercial would have been lit up with autopsy and crime scene photos. But, no, that's not the way that JJ worked. Somehow, and Rossi will never know how, she handled every question and accusation thrown at her with grace and professionalism. She kept the lines of communication open day and night with the media, as well as the victim's families, until this guy was caught, which would explain the dark circles now forming under the slim agent's normally bright blue eyes. If possible, JJ had gotten less sleep than the rest of the team. That's why Hotchner had sent her on this interview, to give her a break from the madness that had dogged her heels for the past week. After a loud, albeit short, protest from JJ, the older agent was pulling out of the parking lot of the station with the media liaison in tow. Seems she had no energy for fire and venom, and her concession came quickly. So, it was no surprise when her head leaned on the passenger window about fifteen minutes into their drive to nowhere and she had fallen into a fitful sleep.

Rossi turned the heater in the SUV up a little bit higher as the sun was going down outside. The first signs of winter were appearing on the snow capped mountains in the distance. If not for the reason behind this little road trip, Rossi might have let his mind wander to the desires deep in the crevices of his weathered heart. Snow capped mountains, clear, star-lit sky, long, winding road in the middle of beautiful scenic country. And last but certainly not least, the pretty woman sleeping to his right. Rossi noticed JJ pulling inward and shivering in her seat. He reached around with his right hand while his left stayed securely on the wheel, and grabbed his suit jacket from the seat behind him. He awkwardly tried to give JJ some cover with the jacket one-handed, without waking her up. Mission not accomplished. JJ woke with a start as she felt the jacket being tossed on her lap. "Sorry I woke you." David said. "You looked a little cold so I was trying to cover you up. Guess I'll never make it as a one handed secret spy, huh?" JJ chuckled as she straightened in her chair, looking down at her hands in her lap with an embarrassed blush rising on her cheeks. "Guess not," she replied softly. "Sorry I fell asleep. Guess my get up and go got up and went the minute I quit moving."

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "You know, we've got at least another hour to drive before we get to this guy's place. You look like you could be blown away with a small wind. Why don't you lean back in your chair and try to get some more sleep? I promise I'll behave and keep my eyes on the road and my hands on the wheel."

JJ laughed. She glanced to her left and watched his profile as he watched the road. "No. I'm fine." she said as a shiver came across her body. She watched as Rossi wordlessly turned the heater up another notch. And, as he did, her internal heater went up as well. She wasn't sure why, but Rossi had had that effect on her since the day she met him in Hotchner's office after Gideon's hasty departure. Something about him spoke to the strong, independent woman, who also had a hidden desire to just let it go and to be taken care of, even if only for a day. She had a feeling she could be both with him. The hot-tempered Italian had proven it on more than one occasion as she watched him on the cases they worked together. He'd allowed her and Emily to do their jobs without question, even complimenting her on the clean shot in the Baylor case. "I'm impressed." he had told her. It probably meant nothing to him, but to her, it had made her heart melt a little more that he had even noticed her. Then, when she saw how he had blamed himself for the death of young Zoe, and how he had tried to anonymously help her mother with those heart-wrenching responsibilities her heart had, again, melted a little bit more. And, with each case, with each day together, her heart had soon melted into an unrecognizable puddle. Only, no one knew. Or, at least she hoped they didn't know. How embarrassed would she be when someone found out that she had silently, over time, fallen madly in love with one David Rossi? What a fool they would think of her. She, a simple FBI liaison from a modest background in Pennsylvania who still calls her parents every Sunday to see how they are, falling for him, Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi, an older Italian, with a string of award winning novels and more money and experiences than she could ever claim. No. Jennifer Jureau may be simple, but she wasn't stupid. This was one piece of information that was on a need to know basis only. And, no one needed to know.

Rossi waited for JJ to respond to his request, but, after a couple of minutes didn't receive a reply. He took his eyes off the darkening road and looked to his right towards JJ. "What's going on in that head of yours, Jenn?" And those were the last words Jennifer heard before she felt herself, literally, being turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

JJ couldn't understand why the press wouldn't leave her alone. Couldn't they tell she was taking a break? Yet, she kept hearing the incessant calling of her name. "No comment! No more questions!" she yelled to the persistent voices. "JJ! JJ! Jennifer!" the voices kept calling. Or, was it just one voice? She couldn't tell, because, for some reason, the lights were off. That was weird, she thought. Why was it so dark in here? She tried to turn her head to see if she could make anyone out in the darkness, but found she couldn't move. Then, she started to panic. Where was her team, where was she, and why did she have the sudden urge to vomit?

"JJ! JJ! Come on, honey, open your eyes for me." Rossi pleaded with JJ to wake up. He was worried about her injuries and the fact that he hadn't been able to get her to respond for the last 3 minutes. No, make those 3 minutes and 42 very long seconds. If it hadn't been for the very strong heartbeat he had found when searching for her pulse, he would have long been in panic mode. After what had seemed like an eternity, JJ started to stir. "Hold tight, honey! Don't move. Just open your eyes for me and listen carefully." David hoped that he sounded calmer than he felt. If he didn't, it was going to make this situation much worse.

"Dave? What' going on? What happened?" JJ asked, the terror beginning to echo in her voice, and her arms starting to thrash out.

"I'll answer all your questions in a minute, honey, but, right now, I need you to open your eyes and listen closely." Rossi could see the effort JJ was making in trying to focus and open her eyes. When she did, the confusion was evident and he did his best to sway her fears. "Alright, JJ. As you can see, we're in a tight spot, huh? We were in an accident and the truck went into a ditch. We landed on the top of the truck. Fortunately, this is the newer, heavy duty model SUV. Unfortunately, the seat belt won't give and I can't get you down from there without cutting it. Do you think you can focus enough to hold onto me?" David looked into JJ's eyes and saw her understanding, as she slowly nodded. Brave girl, he thought, once more impressed by Ms. Jennifer Jureau. No crying or screaming, just get the job done. Rossi positioned his left foot a little more closely on the inside of the vehicle. Using his left shoulder, as he had been doing for the last several minutes, he braced Jennifer into her seat, making sure that when he released her from the confines of her seat belt, she would be able to just fall onto his back and he could finally get her out of this contraption. Jennifer, for her part, was biting her bottom lip to keep from showing Rossi how terrified she actually was. Her head was throbbing horribly and the world, while still upside down, was spinning out of control. As he finally cut through the seat belt, Jennifer could feel Rossi taking most of her weight and walking her, piggy-back style, out of the truck.


	3. Chapter 3

David Rossi walked a safe distance away from the wrecked vehicle before he laid JJ down as gently as he could on the cool, hard ground. "Are you okay? Tell me what hurts." He asked as his hands ran up and down her slim body, trying to ensure himself that she was, indeed, safe and sound.

"I'm fine." She replied hoarsely, slowly attempting to sit up as she did. Her swimming head and roiling stomach had different ideas, however, and David saw her face turn paler than he thought possible. JJ quickly turned to her side and vomited the contents of her stomach.

"On second thought, maybe not." JJ's small attempt at humor did little to placate David's worried mind. She seemed pale and all too fragile at the moment. Her vomiting and weak voice gave rise to David's concern and a manner of all things that could possibly be wrong with her started playing through his mind. Seeing his pensive face and far-away look, JJ weakly grabbed David's hand.

"David, are _you_ okay? What happened? " JJ was again trying to sit up, wiping her mouth as she did. However, her body wouldn't cooperate and she quickly lay back down. "Well, I'm not quite sure," he replied, softly. "One minute we were driving along fine and the next thing I know I lost control of the car. I'm so sorry, Jen." David was looking at the ground, the wreckage several meters away, the field around them, anywhere but her ashen face. The fear that had been burning in the pit of his stomach was quickly being replaced with a strong feeling of guilt for putting her in this situation.

"David, stop!" JJ said as forcefully as she could, regretting it as soon as she did. The throbbing in her head was slowly diminishing to a dull ache, but the world was still spinning on its axis every time she tried to focus her eyes. "You are not to blame for this. Something had to have happened to make us lose control. Did you see anything or hear anything?"

Rossi tried to think back to that moment when he was reminiscing on the sweet woman behind him, just before the crash. "I honestly don't know, Jen. One minute I was talking to you, the next thing I know we were turning in the vehicle until it landed in that ditch over there. I vaguely remember a loud pop, or backfire of some kind, but, that's about all I can recall until I woke up upside down. I really didn't get much of a look at the vehicle, yet. Once I got you settled, I was going to go back and see if I can salvage anything from inside the SUV. My phone was in my coat pocket and, obviously, we're going to need to get some help out here. Wherever here is."

Dave looked down at JJ to see how she was doing. Her face was steadily becoming paler and she was starting to go to sleep on him. If his suspicions were correct, based on the gash on her forehead and her dizziness and vomiting, the frail blonde beside him had a concussion. The only problem was, well, one of the many problems they were facing was that he didn't know how bad the concussion was. For one of the few times in his life, if not the only time, David Rossi wished he were a little more like Reid. He would feel a lot more comfortable right now if he knew all the facts he could about the symptoms and dangers associated with a concussion. Right now, the only thing he could rely on was his minimal knowledge from his last FBI required first aid class or what he had seen on _E.R._. So, essentially nothing. The one thing he was sure of, however, was that he could NOT let JJ fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"JJ, wake up. Come on sweetheart, I need you to wake up. I need your help figuring out how we're getting out of this mess." Rossi lightly slapped JJ's cheek, pleading with her to wake until her eyes were round and, mostly, focused. "There you are, honey. I was getting lonely out here without you." Rossi's attempt at humor put a look of mirth on his face, while his eyes held nothing but worry and fear for the small blonde whose head was currently nestled in his lap.

"Lonely, my foot." JJ tried to answer with more vigor than she felt. Well, at least she wasn't slurring her words, she thought. She was just so tired. What she wouldn't give for just a few minutes of uninterrupted sleep. "The day the great David Rossi is lonely is the day that Morgan outwits Reid in a chess match."

Rossi placed his hand over his heart and did his best to look hurt at the blonde's witty response. "Why JJ, you wound me. I'm not the lady's man everyone thinks me to be. You'd be surprised just how many nights I've been going home alone." JJ noted sincerity and, could it be, regret in the latter part of his statement. Maybe there was more to this man than everyone knew. More than she knew. While that thought thrilled her and gave a jump to her heart, now was not the time to focus on that. Right now, she needed to focus on getting upright. Having her head cradled by the older agent was definitely not the worst place to be, but her back was killing her and she was starting to shiver while lying on the cool, damp ground.

Rossi noticed JJ trying to sit up and gently supported her shoulders and neck with one hand while bracing her back with the other. Once she was sitting, JJ, eyes closed, rested her forehead against Rossi's strong shoulder, waiting for the dizziness and expected nausea to pass.

"You doing ok, honey?" Rossi whispered into her hair.

"Well, I'm not puking my guts up so that's a plus. Don't think I could handle that embarrassment twice in one night." JJ muttered as she tried to get her bearings. It felt so good to be held by Rossi. For some strange reason, she felt safe and protected, regardless of their current circumstances, being held by the older man. And, she thought with a shudder of a not distant enough memory, she hadn't felt that way in a long time.

Rossi mistook JJ's shudder as a sign that she needed some more warmth. He held her a little tighter, privately relishing the moment, and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. The moment ended, however, when their predicament became, once again, forefront in his mind. Rossi straightened JJ slowly, looking into her eyes for any sign of dizziness or pain. Noticing her pinched eyes, but otherwise straight stature, he took it as a good sign.

"Alright, JJ," Rossi started softly, "I want you to be honest with me and tell me what hurts, how you're really feeling. I need to be able to get a handle on what we're facing."

"What do you mean, what we're facing?" She asked with a hint of rising panic in her voice.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, we're kind of out here, in the middle of nowhere, with no current means of transportation. I'd say we've been out here for at least 15 minutes and not a car has driven by. It's getting dark, and I know you've noticed that it's getting much colder. So, we've got some strategic thinking to do. I need to know what you're up for." Rossi did his best to relay his concerns to JJ in a calm, self-assured manner. He did not want her any more upset than necessary. He was sure that couldn't be good for her concussion, whether she knew she had one or not.

JJ looked at Rossi, quietly assessing her sore and tired body. "Well," she started quietly "I'm incredibly tired, sore all over, and my head is killing me." JJ reached up at that moment to touch the wound on her forehead. Fortunately, the bleeding had abated. It still felt nasty and was sure to require a few stitches. "I must have hit my head on the window beside me or the airbag. I just can't seem to remember much."

David offered a reassuring smile and quickly squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about that, honey. I'm sure it's not something you'd want to remember, anyway. The important part is that you didn't get hurt any worse than you did."

"What about you," the media liaison asked. "I don't see any blood anywhere. Are you ok?"

Rossi was touched at the concern for him that he heard in her soft voice. It had been far too long since anyone had had any concern for him whatsoever. He suddenly found that he could get used to that. "I think I'm ok. Couple scrapes and bruises and I'm sure we'll both be needing some muscle relaxers by tomorrow. Hopefully, I can get us out of here quickly, and we'll be high as a kite by tonight."

JJ smiled, relieved that he hadn't been hurt any further in the crash. "So, what's the game plan, Boss?" She asked with more confidence than she felt.

"Well, first step is to see what we can salvage from the truck. Think you're up to a short walk?" Rossi wasn't so sure that JJ could handle it, but he knew he couldn't leave her here alone. Other than the fact that he couldn't let her go to sleep at the moment, there was no telling what other dangers they might be facing out here alone in the dark. Screw serial killers, he thought, I'm worried about the four-legged and no-legged creeps out here.

Rossi stood as he felt JJ trying to do the same. Once on her own two feet, her head again found that safe place on Rossi's shoulder to steady herself. "Well," she replied, "I'm game if you are."

_**Thanks to all who've reviewed thus far. This is my first fic ever, so the reviews help. Especially since I'm already an avid fan of all who've reviewed!**_


	5. Chapter 5

David Rossi, once again, found himself amazed at the small blonde sitting next to him in his oversized suit coat. Over the past hour, they had returned to the wreckage of their FBI issued SUV, oh, Strauss is going to love that, and managed to salvage a few small things. Rossi had seen JJ's energy fade and, when he noticed her begin to waffle in her steps, decided it was time to end this seek and find mission and get her firmly planted back on the ground. Now they were examining the small bounty at their feet. They had managed to recover JJ's bag, which was a coup in itself. Inside they found a small unopened bottle of water, some tissues, a pack of Mentos, and her cell phone. Let's not forget the lipstick, David mused, as he recalled the moment JJ found it and had it firmly reapplied on her chapped lips. Ever the perfectionist, he thought. They also managed to recover a small first aid kit from the glove box, which had been immediately used by the older agent to clean and cover JJ's wound on her forehead.

Playing with the flashlight they had retrieved in an emergency kit in the back of the SUV, JJ tried to find some warmth in the folds of David's suit jacket. "Now what?" she asked as she tried to occupy her otherwise fearful mind. It was getting darker and she was currently feeling the cold in her small bones. When they realized that her cell phone had been undamaged in the wreckage, she allowed herself to feel some hope that they would be out of here soon once they called for help. Unfortunately, the relief was short lived when David tried her phone, as well as the one in his coat pocket, with no luck. After cursing himself, the phone company, and the mighty Heavens above, he had turned to her and simply said, "No service."

JJ could feel her spirits sag, and her energy with them. The small amount of reserved adrenaline that had helped her during their treasure hunt in the SUV and their walk back had quickly been depleted. She currently found herself shivering in his coat, with his arm around her shoulders rubbing them for warmth. "Now what?" she repeated to the man next to her, currently doing his best to find some hope in this situation.

"Well," he replied, "we put the flares we found in the back with the flashlight by the truck. Hotch and Morgan knew where we were going and are expecting us to meet them at the jet before midnight. So, unless a car comes around sometime before then, I hate to say it but we may have to wait this one out and let them find us." Rossi knew what kind of response he was going to get and was bracing his shoulders for the storm.

The fire he was prepared for didn't come, however, and that started to have him worried.

Rossi looked down at JJ and pulled her chin towards him. Looking into her eyes, he could see that she was fading fast. Between the concussion and the cold environment they were in he had to do his best to keep her warm and awake. The circles under her eyes were becoming more prominent, even in the fading sun, and had him thinking that maybe they weren't the result of this long case after all. In fact, if he thought about it hard enough he would realize that she had been looking pretty fragile for the past few weeks. Some profiler I am, he thought. Something is definitely wrong here and not one of us has seen it. He may not be able to get out of here right now but David Rossi was determined to get to the bottom of what had put his friend and co-worker into such a fragile state.

"So," Rossi sighed as he continued to hold JJ close to him. "What should we do to entertain ourselves while we wait?"

He could feel JJ shrug her shoulders and sag into him a little further. "I don't know about you, Rossi, but I plan on sleeping this one out. Wake me when this little adventure is over."

"I don't think so, JJ. We need to find a good place to wait as well as be prepared for when the guys do find us. Besides, I can't let you fall asleep."

"What on earth are you talking about, Rossi? I am sore and tired, and I just want to sleep. I can assure you, I will be of much more use to you if I can keep my eyes open for longer than five minutes at a time." JJ's patience was beginning to wear thin. Rossi must have hit his head after all if he thought she was going to sit here, in the middle of nowhere, for hours on end and not, at least, have a little cat nap after the week she had had.

Sensing that she was becoming more agitated, David figured that the direct approach was best when dealing with this little blonde minx. "How's your head, JJ?"

"How do you think, Rossi? It feels like it connected with an SUV and a paved road. Oh, wait a minute, it did!" JJ knew she shouldn't be snapping like this. After all, he had been taking care of her since they had been out here. But, for some reason, she couldn't seem to stop herself. She felt like she was going to jump out of her skin any minute.

Unphased by her current foul mood, the older agent grabbed both of JJ's hands while turning her towards his face once more. "Well, Agent Jureau, in my best medical opinion, you have a concussion. And before you say anything," he said as he put a finger to her pink lips, "let me tell you why. You've got a killer headache, and don't deny it. I can see the way your eyes are pinching up. You're dizzy and weak. And, to seal this little deal, your little black out and vomiting episode after we got out of the truck are proof positive that something's going on. So, don't give me any lip, JJ, but you're staying awake until we can get you taken care of!"

Stunned into silence, the blonde liaison just sat there, staring into David's eyes. "Ok." She said.

"Ok? Did you just say ok? Alright, something is definitely wrong here if the woman of many beautiful and big words gave up without a fight and just said ok!" Rossi placed his hand on her forehead, carefully avoiding her bandaged wound, as if to check her temperature.

"Stop it, Rossi." JJ exclaimed as she grabbed his hand away from her aching head. "I don't have a fever I just don't have the energy to fight with you. And, if I was thinking clearly, I probably could have come up with the same conclusion. So, Dr. Rossi, what is your prescription for keeping me awake?"

Like manna from heaven, David took in those words, looked upward and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rossi. Rossi!" JJ was doing her best to catch Rossi's attention, without causing more pain to her already aching head.

"Sorry, JJ. What were you saying?" The older agent turned his attention away from the heavens above the dark sky towards the shivering blonde at his side.

"Well, I was trying to see what plans you had for getting us through the night, but you, apparently, had other things on your mind. I just hope they were G rated." JJ could only imagine what thoughts this older man was prone for.

"Well, I can't guarantee G, but there were certainly a couple of PG-13 moments in there. Don't worry, JJ. I won't risk sharing any of those thoughts with you tonight. I honestly don't think you could handle it in your current delicate position." David grabbed both of JJ's hands and rubbed them in between his own trying to get some of her blood pumping.

Little did he know, more than JJ's blood was pumping. JJ's heart was currently trying to leap out of her chest. She pulled the oversized suit jacket closer to her, as if to prevent that very thing from happening. She wasn't sure if it was because she was so exhausted, or felt so bad, but JJ was suddenly experiencing a barrage of feelings while out here in the cold with the older agent. Some familiar, some not so familiar, but overall, what she felt the most, was a greater sense of anxiety than normal. Over the past several weeks, that feeling of anxiety had been her constant companion. As if the theme music for "Jaws" was, all of the sudden, the theme music for her life. Don't be ridiculous, she chided herself, you're just overwhelmed right now. Taking a few, deep breaths, JJ tried to calm down. Hoping that Rossi didn't notice, JJ tried to get her thoughts focused. "So, are we camping out here for the night or what?" She asked.

"Well, I think we'd be better off a little bit farther off the road. There's a small wooded area behind us that would serve for good cover, as well as being close enough for us to see the guys when they get here." Rossi emphasized the word _when_ to stay as positive as possible for JJ. He knew she hadn't wanted him to but Rossi saw her deep breaths earlier and took note that she was on the verge of panicking. Between her concussion and whatever she'd been going through these past couple of weeks her nerves were probably shot.

Rossi helped JJ to her feet, standing still long enough for her to lean on him until she got her bearings. Once he knew she was ok, he grabbed the rest of their loot and started guiding her to the small grove of trees just to their left.

After a few brief minutes, Rossi helped JJ sit against the large base of one of the trees that he found. He set their stuff down beside her and then, after clearing a small area close to them, proceeded to gather some sticks, rocks, and an assortment of grass and leaves.

"What on earth are you doing, Rossi, making a nest?" JJ asked with a snicker.

"I'll have you know, Ms. Jureau, I am building us a fire." Dave used the rocks to make a circle in the clearing he had made. "So JJ, am I to guess you were never a Girl Scout?" he asked as he formed a small teepee out of the twigs he had gathered for kindling.

"Humph. Are you kidding me? I got kicked out my first year as a Brownie. Apparently, friendly competition in cookie sales does NOT include flattening the tire on another Brownie's bike so you can make it to the largest house on the street first." JJ winked conspiratorially at Dave, without a bit of shame on her face. The simple childhood memory brought a smile to her pale face, wide enough to add a little light to her otherwise dull blue eyes.

"Well, my, my Jennifer. I always knew there was a little bit of bad girl in you." David laughed as he pictured a mini-JJ racing to sell her thin-mints to the little old ladies on the street, leaving all of the other girls in her dust. "I, on the other hand, was a full-fledge Boy Scout, and Eagle, in point and fact. So, have no fear, little miss, campfires are my specialty." As if to add exclamation to his words, a beautiful orange and yellow flame suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

After making sure the fire was large enough, with plenty to burn for a while, David joined JJ where she was sitting, arms hugging herself for warmth. Replacing her arms with his, David gently pulled JJ to his side. With the warmth from the fire beginning to make its way to her, JJ relaxed against him.

"So Ms. Bad-Girl, what other things to I not know about you?" David asked, intrigued with the mystery that was Jennifer Jureau.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Rossi. There's certainly not much to know. Plain old Jennifer's life story isn't very long, or riveting for that matter. I'm willing to bet that you have a lot more chapters in your book." JJ grabbed David's right hand draped across her lap and started mindlessly playing with his fingers. Growing more comfortable by the minute, the anxiety that she had felt earlier started to silently recede into the back of her mind. Although still there, its presence wasn't as forceful as before.

Feeling her relax against him, David took this as an opening and dove right in. "Well, honey. I'm willing to bet that we both have a few chapters that no one has read in our unabridged versions. What say we make a little swap? A chapter for a chapter? How 'bout a little truth or dare?"

And with that, JJ's jaw dropped.


	7. Chapter 7

JJ suddenly stopped the gentle caressing of Rossi's right hand. Anticipating her reaction, he grabbed her quickly before she could pull away.

"Are you out of your mind, Rossi?" JJ snapped. "Unless you hit your head as well, you've apparently forgotten that we are out in the middle of nowhere, all alone, in the freaking dark and cold! This is certainly not the time or place to play any kind of juvenile teenage games!" JJ bit out that last statement with a little more venom than David had anticipated.

"OK, JJ. I misspoke." Rossi began, in a quick attempt to calm her down, before she did herself, or him for that matter, any harm. "Truth or dare, or the one that you apparently had in mind, isn't exactly what I meant. I just meant that we're out here waiting for help, in the freaking dark and cold, your words not mine, and there's not really much else we can do to keep you awake but talk. Why not get to know one another a little better or at least find something amiable to talk about while we wait for our grand rescue?"

Rossi could see that the tired blonde was considering it however, he had definitely hit a nerve with his suggestion. "I'm sorry, JJ. Honestly, I didn't mean anything inappropriate with that last statement. I'm not one for those silly games, myself. I usually left the party before the good stuff like that happened, anyway."

"I wouldn't necessarily call them good, Rossi." JJ averted her eyes from his face towards the fire, as she murmured her last statement.

Rossi quickly picked up on this and decided to see where it would take him. "So, played one too many back in your day, huh?"

Catching her off guard, she quickly answered "One was all it took. Don't get me wrong, Dave. I told you there's not much to talk about. I certainly wasn't a party girl in high school or even college, for that matter. I was quite boring, just ask anyone in my school. One evening, I got invited to a party after a soccer game with the rest of my teammates that got a little out of hand when everyone decided to play a game. Let's just say it's not something I want to relive and leave it at that."

Filing that away for later, Rossi decided to leave it alone for now. "Boring? Wow. I can think of some words to describe you, Ms. Jureau, and boring doesn't even make it into my top 30. So, what were you like growing up?"

Deciding that this was, indeed, safe territory, JJ played along. "Well, I was your average all American girl. I studied hard, got good grades and stayed out of trouble. After my sister died I did everything that I could to keep from hurting or disappointing my parents. Other than soccer, I pretty much kept to myself and stayed around home and parents. See? Boring!" JJ held up her hands as if to say that's it, nothing else to tell.

Rossi knew, however, that there was so much more to this amazing creature than even she believed. "That doesn't sound boring to me, JJ. Actually, that sounds like you were a good kid. I can certainly see how you became the great woman that I know today." Rossi looked to his side to JJ, unsure if he should finish his thoughts. He decided, after a split second, that it was now or never. "You know, JJ. I never told you how sorry I was about your sister. I can't even begin to understand how difficult that had to be for your parents, much less for you at such a young age to lose her like that."

JJ tensed in Rossi's arms. Did she really reveal all that to him? What a fool, she thought. There was just something about him that made her walls creep down, inch by inch. Just enough to get her in trouble. I'm going to have to watch that, she thought as a chill began to, once again, seep through her body.

Feeling her shiver against him, Rossi pulled her in a little tighter. Sensing that she didn't want to talk anymore about her sister, he jumped to the next questions that were running in his head. "OK, JJ. How 'bout we get to the basics? What's your favorite color?"

Catching her completely off-guard, she replied "Blue. How about yours?"

"Same. Favorite artist?"

"Chicago and The Bee Gees, although, I recently started listening to Lady Antebellum. What about you?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" Rossi asked with sincere concern on his face.

"Of course not! Come on, Rossi. It can't be that bad."

"Barry Manilow and Pink." Rossi confessed with a sigh.

Trying to suppress the giggle forming in the pit of her stomach, JJ sat up straight and looked at Rossi. But it was too much for her to bare and the laugh erupted out of her smiling face. "Are you kidding me? The great, legendary David Rossi, who has assisted in the capture of hundreds of serial killers, stared death in the face more than a handful of times likes…. Barry Manilow? This is too much. Does Morgan know about this?"

"No, he doesn't. And he won't. Agreed? What happens in these woods stays in these woods, got it?" Rossi stared JJ in the face, hoping she could see that he meant what he said. If Morgan knew that Rossi was a fan of Manilow the torment would be unending. Just because Morgan didn't know great music when he heard it didn't mean that David should have to suffer through daily taunts and teasing, did it?

"Agreed." JJ said with a snicker. "I'm sorry. I like Manilow, too. Just never pictured _you_ for a Manilow guy."

"Actually," he began, "I never really paid much attention to him until I took my mother to see him in Vegas a couple of years ago. After that, he kind of grew on me. But, remember, between us, right?"

"That's so sweet, Dave. Do you see your mother often?" JJ was beginning to become more and more intrigued with this new, softer side of David Rossi, as if he was confirming with his own words what she already thought about him.

"Well, about once or twice a year, I fly her here from Italy for a visit to the states. That way she can also see some of her other family while she's here. She doesn't normally stay for too long, though. It usually comes to an end when the pleading for some grandbabies from her only boy increases. She's a little persistent, if you can believe that." Rossi pulled JJ a little tighter to him, feeling comfortable and right with her in his arms.

Trying to ignore the sudden pain in her side as Rossi pressed against her, JJ replied with a "No, never!"

"Alright, smartass. Very funny." As Rossi leaned in a little tighter JJ let out a small whimper. Immediately letting her go he turned to face her, cupping her face with his hands. Seeing the pinched look between her eyes his previous concern for her returned. "JJ. Honey, what's the matter? You didn't tell me your side was hurting. Did you hurt it when we wrecked?"

JJ tried to beg him off with her insistence that she was fine but he wasn't buying it. "Come on, JJ. Talk to me. You could have a broken a rib or something. Where are those guys? They haven't heard from us for hours. We can't sit here forever." Rossi got up and started pacing around the campfire. He grabbed his cell from his pocket and tried it again. "Great! Still no service." Resisting the urge to fling the uncooperative device directly into the flames, Rossi turned around and took another look at JJ leaning against the tree. He could see that she was still pale and fighting the desire to close her eyes, but, honestly, she didn't look any worse than she had previously. Kneeling on both knees directly in front of her, Rossi took both her hands in his, rubbing them for her warmth as much as for his own comfort, knowing that she was there with him. "Come on honey? Tell me what's wrong? Do you think you hurt something a lot more than your head? We've got to get out of here. You could be bleeding internally somewhere and we have no way to know!"

Seeing the growing fear on the older man's face, JJ stilled his hands with her own. "David, I'm fine."

"No! You're not! How can you say that? You're in pain and we're out here in the middle of heaven knows where with no way to get out. Something could be seriously wrong."

Growing concerned with the way he was panicking, JJ grabbed his face with both hands and looked him square in the eyes. "David. Do you remember when you said what happens in the woods stays in the woods?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, what I'm about to say to you stays here. Do you promise me that this. Stays. Here?" JJ was adamant that what she was going to reveal go no further than this man. She had kept quiet for this long. She shouldn't have to compromise the promise she made to herself that night in the hospital, she thought. Her life was her life, not the team's. But, when she looked into David's dark eyes, she suddenly felt that she could trust him with her secret. This part of her life that had gotten out of control just a few short weeks ago. The part of herself that she was trying desperately to regain.

"Of course, honey. Anything. Just tell me what's wrong." Rossi looked into the endless depths of JJ's blue eyes and knew, at that moment, that he would do anything that this tiny little wisp of a woman asked him to do. David Rossi never went back on a promise and he wasn't about to start now. Not with this woman. Of course, David also forgot what his mother always told him. Never say never.


	8. Chapter 8

"OK, JJ. Tell me why I shouldn't be building a bonfire big enough to smoke out the whole state of Utah as an SOS for the team." Rossi was holding JJ's hands in his, noticing the way they had started to shake when she had first told him that the pain in her side was nothing to worry about.

"Dave, I already told you. I'm fine. It's just a little pain, nothing I can't handle." JJ hoped that Rossi would believe her story, but she was no fool. The man in front of her looked ready to pounce and practically _carry_ her all the way to the nearest hospital unless she did something to calm him down.

"Dave, please sit down. I'm really cold and would feel much better if you were holding me while we talked, not staring me down like an unsub." The loneliness JJ felt was instantly palpable when Rossi let go of her hands to sit next to her side. It didn't last long, however, as he once again resumed his previous position of holding her, hand in hand.

"Do you remember when I was out a couple of weeks ago with the flu?" JJ tried to keep her voice as calm and steady as possible. This was going to be difficult enough without her getting emotional. There was no point, really. What had passed had passed and she was moving forward, no worse for the wear. She hoped.

"Yes, honey. I remember because I had to deal with the press on that routine briefing about our latest capture. Remind me again how you do what you do. I thought I was going to have to strangle them all, bare handed, if they interrupted me one more time." Rossi rubbed JJ's shoulder with one hand as he held both of her small hands with the other. He could tell that this was leading up to something he wasn't going to like.

"Well, I didn't have the flu. And, before you interrupt me with questions please let me finish this. I'm only going to tell it once. That will be hard enough. Once it's been told, I don't want to think of it anymore, understand?" As Rossi nodded his head in assent, JJ continued.

"Before you came back to the BAU, we had gone to New Orleans with Gideon to work on a "Jack the Ripper" type of case. A young woman who had previously been assaulted had started taking her revenge out on all the men she could in the French Quarter…"

"I've read the file, JJ. She didn't get the justice she needed when she filed her initial report so decided to do it herself, right?" Rossi continued to hold on to JJ as the fire in front of them continued to burn.

"That's right. We found her as she was attacking another young man in a hotel room. At first, they had trouble talking her down but the lead detective on the case was able to connect with her. Before his death, his father had been the original investigator on the case, the only one who believed her story, actually. This helped him form an instant bond with her and he was able to get her to let the man go."

"LaMontagne, right?" Dave took the opportunity to confirm the detective's name as JJ took a breath from her story.

"Yes." JJ stated simply. Dave didn't miss the icy tone in her voice as she confirmed the name of the detective. Nor did he miss the fact that she had suddenly stopped talking. Feeling that she needed a moment to gather herself, Dave left her side to add more wood to the now dwindling fire. After completing the task, David took the time to study the pretty agent sitting against the tall tree, arms pulling his coat tighter around her as if to protect herself, not just from the cold, but, more importantly from some unseen danger. Whether it was real or perceived, he wasn't sure. JJ's eyes started to close as her head began to lean down towards her chest and for the thousandth time that evening, Rossi wondered how long they were going to have to stay out here until the team found them. From the looks of it, JJ wasn't going to last much longer. Between tonight's accident and whatever hell she had been going through the past couple of weeks he was surprised she was still upright. Instantly feeling the weight of his worry pressing down upon him, Dave let out a deep sigh and walked back over to where JJ sat. Holding out his hands to the young blonde, he gently helped her up.

Out of pure instinct, JJ had instantly grabbed Rossi's hands when he held them down to her. After helping her up, he held her tenderly as she waited for the waves of dizziness at her sudden change of position to pass. Once he was sure she was feeling ok, Rossi grabbed her small hand, nestled it securely in his own and guided her towards the roving fire in front of them. "Thought you could use a change of scenery." he told her softly, watching her in the firelight.

JJ sighed, burrowing in closer to the big, strong agent, feeling safe and secure in his presence. He seemed to know exactly what she needed, feeling a little bit stronger and more alert for the next chapter in her story. Somehow, though, she didn't know how to begin again. Whatever courage she had in the beginning of her tale had waned to almost non-existent. Sensing this, David gave her an opening.

"So, pretty lady, ready to continue with your story? It's either that or I can share some of those ghost stories I learned as a scout. I have a feeling, though, that yours is going to frighten me a little more than those ever did." Dave was hoping he was wrong, but this hadn't turned out to be that lucky of a night.

"You know, maybe I was wrong. I really feel fine and, again, there's not much to tell." JJ started to pull her hand away from Rossi's firm grip, completely trying to dodge his burning eyes. No wonder he was so skillful at interrogating – one look from him, you wanted to spill all your secrets back to the age of 5. "Seriously, Dave, the past is the past. No good can come from this."

Dave only tightened the grip on her hand while turning her to face him. "JJ, I've watched you all night, even before the accident. I've watched you this whole week. There is something going on. You've got dark circles under your eyes that, I'm guessing, have been there long before this case started. You're rail thin and obviously exhausted. Now, I'm not trying to pry into your life. I respect you far too much for that. But, I want you to know that you can trust me. I care about you, JJ. You, the rest of the team, you're my family. I take care of my family. If you really don't want to discuss this, ok. We'll talk about something else. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. You're story is safe with me_. You're_ safe with me."

And in that one, beautiful moment out in the dark in the middle of nowhere, Jennifer Jureau felt safer than she had ever felt in her entire life.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for all of the reviews. They keep me encouraged and striving to do better. I know this goes without saying, but I do not own anything "Criminal Minds."**_

Staring up into David Rossi's big round eyes as he promised her safety and security was Jennifer Jureau's undoing. She didn't know why, but she felt that last wall that she had erected around herself for her own protection crumble to the ground. For years, she had built her walls of fortitude brick by painful brick. The moat surrounding that fortress of protection had only recently been dug out in the last couple of weeks. Not having realized how poorly a job she had done at hiding her own problems, JJ was caught off guard by David's admission of care and concern. And that's what did it. The last stubborn brick to her defenses had been crumbled to nothing but pebbles by the older agent. The problem that now lay before her was to either let the destruction lay as it was or to immediately rebuild. It soon became obvious that David wasn't going to let her have the time to think about it.

"JJ. Say something, please. I promise, no pushing. It just kills me to see you in pain. And don't tell me that you're fine! I have eyes. I know very well that you're not. Whatever it is, I will help you. You believe that, don't you?"

For some reason that Rossi couldn't fathom, it suddenly occurred to him how important it was that JJ believe him. He prayed that all the rumors she was sure to have heard over the years, and any preconceived notions she may have about him didn't come in the way of her feeling his sincerity at that statement. Hopefully, she had grown to care about him in some way over their years of working together. Even if she didn't harbor the same feelings for him as he did for her, he, at least, cherished their friendship. He would never do anything to harm it and would protect it with his life if he had to.

JJ's guard faltered and a lone tear slipped out of her eye. Before she could stop its path, David tenderly wiped it away with his thumb. "Oh, honey. Tell me it's not that bad." He pulled her into a warm embrace, stroking her long blonde hair.

Almost immediately, their embrace was interrupted as JJ turned away, hand covering her mouth, and ran towards the closest tree. Collapsing to her hands and knees, JJ vomited until the only sounds she was making were retching noises. Trying to allow her an appropriate amount of privacy, David grabbed the water and tissues from JJ's purse and walked to the other side of the campfire towards the small woman.

Kneeling beside her, David handed JJ the water bottle so she could rinse out her mouth. "Take it slow, honey." he advised as he handed her a Kleenex. "Guess I got so caught up in my fact finding mission that I forgot the most important thing – you. Come here." David quickly picked JJ up and carried her closer to the campfire, away from the scene of her previous sickness. Sitting down gently, he kept JJ in his lap, cradling her like a new babe. Careful not to rock her, as he was intuitively wonton to do, he stroked her back and held her until he could feel her heartbeat slow down. And then, she began to cry. Not some girly cry that screamed of embarrassment because he had once again witnessed her getting sick. No, this cry concerned the legendary profiler. He had heard it one too many times, usually from one of the countless victims he had interviewed while on a case. David continued to stroke JJ's back, all the while murmuring words of comfort in her ear. Once her sobs had abated, David placed a kiss to JJ's temple. "You ok, honey?"

Not feeling strong enough yet for words, JJ nodded her assent. David just grinned at her response. "Ok. You still feeling sick?" Shaking her head for no, JJ was content just resting against David's broad chest. "You need another sip of water?" he asked. JJ pulled apart slightly, just enough to look into his eyes. "No," she replied thickly, "but a mint would be great." David chuckled as he grabbed the purse he had previously thrown to the ground while running to comfort her. Pulling the pack from her bag, he handed her a mint. "Just one, JJ. You don't want to get sick again."

Once again resting her head against David's strong chest, JJ found strength in his surrounding arms. After several minutes, David took the bull by the horns and tipped JJ's chin so that he could look her in the eyes. Their red rims told a tale he wasn't interested in knowing. "You're scaring me, kiddo. Are you feeling worse than before? Any double vision or headache?" David was silently praying for a negative response, knowing that a positive one would only lead to more problems than he was currently equipped to handle.

Feeling stronger JJ tried to assuage his fears. "I'm fi…" she stopped as she saw the look on his furrowing brows. "Ok, I'm not fine. But I'm not any worse than I was. I think everything just caught up to me all at once and I got overwhelmed. I'm sorry if I scared you." JJ resumed her resting place as Dave continued to stroke her back. "I'm so tired, David." She murmured into his chest.

"I know, honey." David continued his ministrations, sensing that she wasn't just talking about tonight. Against his better judgment he offered up a plan. "Tell you what, " he began. "your symptoms haven't gotten any worse over the past couple of hours so. In my best medical opinion, I would say that you have a slight concussion. Are we in agreement on that?"

Unsure where this was headed, JJ nodded her assent.

"Well, in my limited experience, patients with a slight concussion just need careful and direct observation. I honestly don't know how long we're going to be out here. It's already been a couple of hours and we have another hour before the team is to expect us. I'll agree to let you sleep on one condition."

JJ immediately looked up at Rossi, her aching body thrilled with the aspect of getting some sleep.  
"Anything." she replied eagerly.

"As long as you're comfortable where you are, you stay right here where I can keep an eye on you. In addition, I will be waking you up in about twenty minutes. If you're ok then, we'll talk about extending your nap time. Capisce?"

"Capsice!" JJ burrowed into his chest once more, trying to get as comfortable as possible while also trying to erase all of the images of the past couple of hours, much less the past couple of weeks. It wasn't long before her breathing grew steady and David could feel her strong slow heartbeat against his chest.

Enjoying the weight of the fragile beauty in his lap and the feel of her heart beating against his, David once more wondered how on earth they were going to get out of here. And how on earth he was going to keep her with him when they did.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two hours since JJ had first fallen asleep in Rossi's lap. Two uncomfortable hours holding her and keeping her warm. His back was killing him and his legs had grown numb long ago while sitting in the contortioned position. But, Rossi hadn't tried to move a muscle. Not if it meant possibly waking the blonde beauty in his lap before he had to. He had woken her for a few seconds several times in the past two hours as a precaution for her almost certain concussion. Thankfully she was easily aroused, as Rossi held his breath every time he whispered her name to wake her, not letting go of it until she opened her eyes and he was able to see that her clear blue orbs were alert and held recognition. When he was satisfied that she was ok, he would allow her to quickly fall into a deep slumber, Rossi still holding on like she would disappear any minute.

For the past half hour, however, her sleep was anything but peaceful. She had been quite restless and unable to stay still. She had also taken to murmuring in her sleep. Rossi couldn't quite make out what it was but her panicked whispers led him to believe that it couldn't be good. At the moment her whispers became the loudest, JJ woke with a start. Looking around a little disoriented, the older agent held on to her tightly while she got her bearings. "Guess it wasn't a dream, huh?" she asked, looking into his big dark eyes. Eyes that made her feel safe, like nothing could ever hurt her.

"Guess not." He replied. The last few minutes of her fitful sleep worried him, but he chose to put that on the backburner until she was once again comfortable in his presence. "Don't worry, JJ. The team should be figuring out that something's wrong soon. Before you know it we'll be warm, safe and sound on the way to the hospital to get you checked out."

"No hospitals, David. I'm sick of them." JJ straightened in his lap, trying to get out of the vulnerable position that she had found herself in.

Holding on to her tightly, preventing her ultimate escape from his lap, Rossi decided that now was the time to press the issue. "What do you mean you're sick of hospitals, JJ? You been frequenting them recently?" Not hearing a response from JJ, David looked down into her eyes.

"It started with flowers." JJ murmured looking beyond the trees they were currently nestled in.

"What started with flowers?" David was surprised at the sudden change in conversation and knew he was going to have to be patient and loving in order for her to get her story out, if this is indeed how it began.

"All of it. All of these last 3 months of misery. It started with flowers. "JJ held onto Rossi's hands, the grip making her knuckles white. But, she continued. And Rossi let her.

"When the team and I arrived back to Quantico from the case in New Orleans, there was a bouquet of flowers on my desk waiting for me. Yellow lilies. They're my favorite. Were my favorite. When I first saw them as I walked into my office, I was so surprised. I felt like a little schoolgirl. It had been so long since I got flowers and I was thrilled, even though I had no clue who they could possibly be from. At first, I thought they were delivered by mistake. I had allowed myself a small moment to pretend they were for me and then prepared myself, as I picked up the card, to take them to their rightful owner. Imagine my surprise when I saw who they were from."

"LaMontagne?" Rossi spit his name out, understanding suddenly dawning on him.

"Yes. Detective William LaMontagne. We worked together closely on the case in New Orleans. We actually had started to hit it off as friends. He was good looking and charming. I enjoyed his company and found something endearing in him, trying to solve this case for his father. Before I left, we shook hands and I gave him my card. I never expected him to use it, but I thought he was nice and that we had become friends. It never hurts to have those, especially in this line of work." JJ paused, working on building up the courage to continue her story.

"No. You can never have too many, JJ. Although, I'm sure you have more than you think." Rossi had started rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, trying to urge her knuckles to relax, to loosen the grip she had on him.

"I called him at his office and thanked him for the flowers. He said he just wanted to show his appreciation to me for bringing the team out and helping him solve this case. He was very genuine and sweet…" she mused, still looking out into the distance. "After thanking him again, we said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. I honestly never thought I would hear from him again; until…"

"Until…" Rossi urged JJ on with her story.

"Until the following month. I found another bouquet of lilies on my desk. Again, I was surprised to find them there, but I now had a hunch who had left them. The card simply stated 'Thinking of you. Will.' I called him at work again, thanking him as before. This time we talked for a while. We talked about our cases, our partners, you know – things that were common ground between us. It was nice. It felt comfortable, you know, normal. While we were on the phone, Gideon had come in looking for a file, so I told him I'd call him back sometime to talk. I honestly never thought it would lead to this, Rossi. I promise I didn't try to lead him on." JJ started fidgeting in Rossi's lap, looking guiltily out at the trees beyond them.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shhhh. None of that. Whatever happened, JJ, I'm sure was not your fault. It's going to be ok. Why don't you finish telling me the story?" Rossi stroked her back with his left hand, his right still tightly gripped by JJ.


	11. Chapter 11

Rossi watched JJ closely as she tried to find the courage to begin her story again. As hard as he might, he could not get the dark, looming thoughts out of his head that he was not going to be hearing a "happily ever after" ending to this story. And, somewhere, in the deep recesses of his mind, this bothered him more than it should if she were just a close co-worker or friend. What he had pledged to her was true. He did think of her as part of his family. The weathered agent considered all of this team to be as close, if not more so, as his own brothers or sisters. What they shared on a daily basis was enough to test the strongest person. Yet, somehow, so far, they had managed to come out on top, mostly, and still be there for one another. So why the sudden jealous and protective feelings that were starting to simmer in his gut for this supposed "sister"? Rossi knew the answer in his heart – he was in love with this tiny slip of a woman sitting in his lap. She was amazing and strong and resilient. The problem was going to be getting his head wrapped around the idea. And, the hardest task yet, it seemed, was going to be how to let her know. As JJ took a deep breath, Rossi knew he needed to prepare for what was coming next, and that his protective feelings of love were going to have to be dealt with at a later date.

"So what happened next, JJ?" Rossi was again trying his best to make this as easy for her as possible. He could see the strain it was putting on her and was concerned that this may be too much for her right now. Unfortunately, he was more afraid that if he didn't find out now, while she was willing, that he may never know. And, the repercussions of that would be far worse than a concussion.

"It was a couple of months after I received the first bouquet in my office." JJ began. "I was going through some files on my desk and a consult came across it from somewhere in New Orleans."

"I remember that. Was that the one about the missing child somewhere in the French Quarters?" Rossi asked, continuing to stroke her hand with his thumb.

"Yes." JJ confirmed. "That was it. It was one of the first consults that you helped with when you came back to the BAU. "

"I remember. You were so nervous bringing it to me for advice, yet, as I recall, you had a pretty good grasp on what may have been going on. You were thinking it was an extended family member trying to help the kid escape from a horrible custody battle. Turned out you were right. The aunt, right?"

"Two for two, Rossi. I guess the mind isn't the first thing that goes after all, huh?" JJ snickered, thankful for the momentary distraction.

"Watch it, little girl. This old fool isn't as far gone as you may think he is." Rossi hugged her a little tighter to his chest, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

"Well, in any case, the officer I gave our findings to remembered our work there the previous year. Seems Detective LaMontagne raved about all the help we gave him. Raved about me in particular, actually. So, I asked him how Will was doing and the next thing I know, he put Will on the phone. We talked a bit and, before he hung up, Will told me he was coming into town the following week. To see "an old friend", he had said." As JJ paused to catch her breath, Rossi didn't fail to notice how her manor had changed when speaking of the detective. She seemed to physically draw into herself, and that, he decided, did not bode well at all.

"He asked me out, Rossi." JJ continued softly. "I agreed. I thought to myself, what harm could it do? I honestly never thought anything like this would happen. I swear to you, Rossi! If I had known, I would have said no. But, he seemed so nice, so genuine.…so..." JJ was frantic, stuttering over her words, doing her best to avoid looking into Rossi's eyes.

"JJ. Take a breath, honey. What exactly happened?" Trying to remain patient was becoming an insurmountable task for the man and he didn't think he'd last much longer.

"He's been stalking me for months!" There. She'd said it. Looking at the ground, the silence filling the air didn't go unnoticed by the young Jennifer. She wasn't sure exactly what Rossi was thinking but she was fairly certain it was the same thing she'd been thinking about herself, recently. What a fool she was. She, a smart, capable FBI agent with one of the most renowned teams in the country couldn't manage her own life, seeing this smarmy detective for who he was.

As calmly as possible, with one finger under her delicate chin, Rossi tilted JJ's face up to meet his. "JJ, honey, what makes you say that? Why do you think he's been stalking you?"

"I'm not a _complete_ idiot, Rossi! I may have been stupid enough to fall for him in the beginning but I'm smart enough to know what's going on now! He's been following me, tracking my phone messages. Everywhere I go, I feel him there. I can't get away from him, and when I tried I almost got myself killed!" At this point, JJ was starting to breathe too quickly for David's liking and he was worried that she was going to hyperventilate. Holding her tightly, David tried his best to comprehend the full weight of everything she had just confessed to him. Was this why she had been so anxious and fragile looking lately? How long had this been going on? Why hadn't any of them known? Surely one of them would have seen this if this had been happening to their friend right under their noses. How badly had they let this sweet woman down? Not anymore! If there was anything that David Rossi was sure of, this woman was alone no more. And pretty soon, Detective William LaMontagne was going to be, simply, no more.


	12. Chapter 12

After a few short minutes, JJ's breathing began to slow down, the threat of imminent hyperventilation having passed. Another few minutes passed before she felt ready to speak again. "David. Please. Say something. I know I've been a fool and you've every right to think so. A trained FBI agent should know the signs and be able to control her life better. I don't know what happened. I didn't see any of this coming." JJ was shaking, quickly shrinking into herself. She wanted nothing more than to take back every confession to this giant of a man holding her. What he must think of her, a pitiful excuse for an agent. "To my knowledge, he's never accessed anything having to do with our cases or information. I've done everything in my power to keep this from interfering with my job" she whispered, softly adding "anyways, I've put an end to it. He's gone." JJ looked up at Rossi, expecting to find nothing but disgust on his face. Instead, she saw confusion and anger.

For his part, Rossi was doing what he could to remain calm. Holding the small woman in his lap he did his best not to tense up, lest she actually feel what he was thinking. Suddenly, however, he felt an urgent need to hit something. Knowing that he needed to separate himself from her before he did something to scare her, he gently kissed her on the forehead and placed her on the ground beside where they had been sitting. Slowly rising, Rossi was quiet, not noticing the trepidation mounting on JJ's face. All he could focus on was getting away - stoking the fire, trying again for a cell phone signal, anything but acting out on his anger towards an unknown man, someone who could have done this thing to this sweet woman. This gentle creature that cared more for her team and the victims of the crimes they solved than for herself and her own well-being. His colleague. His partner. His friend. His JJ. David stopped. He wasn't sure when she had become "his" but he now knew that he certainly couldn't go back on that feeling, even if he wanted to. And he didn't.

"Tell me the rest, JJ." Rossi had walked back from tending the fire to where she was still sitting, unmovable from her spot. Towering over her small frame, he looked down at her blonde covered head, his emotions threatening to bubble to the surface.

Mistaking the tremor in his voice for disappointment in her, JJ started silently crying. She could handle anything but that. David Rossi's opinion of her mattered more to her than anyone else's. Her fear of his disappointment was the biggest thing that kept her from going to any one of the team with her problems. While certainly always relishing in keeping her private life private, JJ did everything she could to have an air of confidence and strength when in front of the team. She never wanted any one of them to know how much she doubted her own abilities as an agent and as a person. On most days, looking at case after case was more than she could take. She was sure that most of the team thought she kept her office door closed so that she could concentrate and focus, picking the best place for them to help. Unbeknownst to them, however, she kept her door closed so that no one could see her breaking down after seeing photos of a missing child or reading the autopsy report of a tortured woman. By the time she presented the case she had chosen to the team she had already cried herself numb. At that point, and only then, could she introduce the horrors she found to her family. It seemed to her the only way to cope. And suddenly, in one evening, the image that she had been able to maintain for years had been shattered. Super profiler David frickin' Rossi now knew that, not only was she a scared little girl, she was inept at being able to distinguish a normal man from the loons. What did that say about her as an agent? What did that say about her place on their team?

David crouched down so that he could look at JJ's face. Lifting her chin with his hand, David noticed the trails of tears that had fallen and the sapphire blue pools of water still in her eyes, waiting to be released. Never had he seen a more beautiful creature – delicate, innocent and vulnerable, yet with nerves and strength of steel. "I'm sorry." JJ whispered to him. "Sorry for what, honey? Being human?" David was perplexed as to what she could possibly be apologizing for. "I know you're disappointed in me. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to stop this before….."

David tightened the hand that was still on her face. "JJ. Listen to me. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. Everyone makes their own choices, you know that. Whatever this sick bastard did is on _him_, not you. I could _never_ be disappointed in you. Understand?"

"But I thought…you were so angry.." JJ began hesitantly, trying to pull away from the hold he had on her.

"I don't know what you thought but there is no way in the world that this is your fault, got it?" David dropped his hand from her face, instead dropping it to the hands resting in her small lap. Lowering himself to sit on the ground in front of her, David spoke softly, "Honey, I am angry. But not at you. I'm angry at this sicko who's hurt you and put that look in your eye. I'm angry at the team – a group of renowned profilers and yet, no one knew that this was going on. And mostly….. mostly I'm mad at myself."

"Why would you be angry at yourself, David? You didn't have anything to do with this?"

"I'm angry at myself because the woman that I care for was being hurt and was scared for her life and I knew nothing about, didn't do a thing to stop it." David lowered his eyes to the ground resting between them, unsure of what his confession was going to cost him.

"David, how could you have known? I didn't tell a soul. Not Emily, not even Gar…..Wait a minute. You care about me?" JJ's heart was beating in her chest, virtually echoing in her ears. Could it be? There was no way that the great Rossi could care for her. This had to be an admission out of regret or he just felt sorry for her. That had to be it. Men like him didn't just fall for girls like her. Obviously. She already knew what kind of losers she attracted.

"Yes, JJ. I care about you. I have for quite a while; I guess I was just afraid to say it." Looking up into her face, David couldn't read her. He couldn't tell if she felt the same. "JJ. I know this is a shock and that I'm an old man. I know you've heard tons of stories about me that may make you want to squirm. I promise you, as your friend first, that most of those stories aren't true and, the ones that have any truth to them, have been exaggerated upon beyond belief. I was a fool back then. I didn't know the worth of women or myself. I couldn't see it. Between 3 failed marriages and countless short relationships, the one thing that I was looking for I never found. So, I just gave up." David released the breath that he didn't realize he had been holding.

JJ was impressed with herself for finding the words to speak, tentatively asking him, "David, what were you looking for?"

"Peace." There. David had said it.

"Peace? Have you found it now?" She asked.

"Yes. I found it when you walked into my office with the first case file you wanted me to review. I knew then that my choice to come back to the BAU had been worth it. That maybe God had some hand in it and knew what he was doing. Let me tell you, honey. My knees were aching that night after spending hours on them taking back everything I had ever thought or said to His contrary." A small smile spread upon his face remembering that night. And that's all it took. JJ leaned forward, placing her small hand on the side of his face and gently, tentatively, kissed him.


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry for the delay between updates, but now have lots of thoughts in my head to put down on paper. Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews and for all of the other fan-fics out there. As ever, I don't own anything "Criminal Minds."_

For once in his long life, David Rossi, legendary profiler and prolific writer of numerous books was rendered speechless. JJ's soft lips had only rested against his for an innocent second, but it would be that second that would stay forever emblazoned in his memory and, more importantly, in his heart. In that one sweet second, David's heart had become JJ's forever.

For her part, JJ was afraid that she had gone too far. That possibly, she had mistaken David's previous declarations of care for something more than what he had meant. But, after all the mistakes she had made in her recent past, she would never consider this moment as one of them. Whatever may happen from here, this simple young woman from Pennsylvania had kissed the man of her dreams. And she would never forget it. She would never regret it.

Rossi cleared his throat, staring into JJ's beautiful blue eyes, almost daring her to look away. Holding her own ground, JJ looked steadily into his dark brown orbs.

"So," she whispered.

"So," he whispered back.

"What do we do now, David?" JJ did her best to hide the nerves in her voice, but, between her concussion and her mounting fatigue, she need not have even tried.

"What we do now, honey, is lay you down a little closer to this fire so you can get a little nap in." Rossi pulled her up with him, slowly so that she could get her bearings. Feeling her resistance, he held her tight to him, drawing comfort from her presence. Trying to ease the uncertainty he knew that she had to be feeling, he softly whispered to her, "I'm not going anywhere, JJ. And when this is all over, we'll have that talk that I know you're already planning in that pretty little head of yours. But, now is not the time or the place. You're exhausted and overwhelmed and I'm starting to get a little tired myself. I want us, no, I _need_ us to both be clear headed and rested when we talk. That way we'll know that nothing but our own hearts is going to influence our future."

"What future, David? We work together. We're colleagues. I crossed the line a few minutes ago. I'm sorry." Trying to still the tears already forming in her eyes, JJ continued to rest her head against Rossi's shoulder.

"Don't you dare apologize for that kiss, JJ!" Surprised by the force of his own voice, Rossi softened his tone. "I will treasure that moment for the rest of my life. I hate to think that you don't feel the same."

"But I do!" JJ declared. "I'm just so confused! How did we go from an exit-interview to a torrid rendezvous in the middle of the western woods? It's all so surreal."

"Well, honey, I'm not sure if this is exactly what I would define as a 'torrid rendezvous' in the woods. But, we'll work on that later." Chuckling at the nervous beauty he was holding, he reluctantly loosened his grip and led her closer to the camp fire that was already starting to die down. Gently helping her to the ground, David got a limb resting nearby and stoked the fire back to an appropriate blaze. Turning to look at JJ, his heart swelled at the memory of their shared kiss. Feeling like he had finally found his pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, the weathered agent vowed to himself that he would not lose her when this was over.

Sitting on the ground, JJ studied the shaking hands in her lap. After feeling so secure for the past hour the feelings of dread and trepidation that had been her constant companions for the past several months had returned. Convincing herself that it had to be a combination of fatigue and adrenaline from that wonderful kiss she had just experienced, JJ reached for her purse that had been tossed aside and, still protectively encased in David's suit jacket, laid down on the ground, using the purse for a pillow. Closing her eyes, she listened for the comforting sounds David was quietly making. After a few minutes, she could hear his heavy footsteps walking towards her.

Sitting on the ground next to her, David gently stroked her hair from her face. "Sleep, JJ. Don't worry about anything, honey. I'll get us out of here."

"I know, David. I trust you." JJ practically purred back as his strong hands continued to stroke her face. Several minutes later, once he was sure that she was asleep, David stood up with his cell phone. Walking in circles while holding it up in the air every which way that he could he finally caught a signal on the display. But, before he could call Hotch to his rescue, he was blinded by the headlights of an on-coming vehicle.


	14. Chapter 14

With his thumb still hovering over the number for Hotch's speed dial, David raised his left hand to shade his eyes from the oncoming vehicle lights, the other hand reflexively reaching for the gun holstered firmly to his right hip. David glanced to his right to see that JJ still seemed to be resting peacefully facing the fire, oblivious to the new arrival. Getting a glance at the small red truck coming to a halt, David felt a stab of disappointment that his team hadn't been the ones to come and rescue him. However, the older man knew when to find the glass half full and he decided that this was one of those moments. As the truck stopped and the driver got out of the cab, David lowered his left hand, the right still hovering cautiously over his gun.

"Hey there. Are you guys doing ok?" The stranger, a young man of average build, slowly walked towards the agent, unaware of the fact that he was being profiled with every step.

"We're ok, and so glad to see you. I'm sure you noticed our vehicle at the front of the road, or what's left of it, rather." David was relaxing a bit as he continued talking to the stranger, even though the agent in him was still on high alert.

"Yeah, I noticed the wreckage and the flares. That's why I stopped. You don't get much traffic out here and I figured someone might need some help. My name's Jason, Jason Douglas."

"Agent David Rossi," David replied as he shook the man's proffered hand, then returned his own to his holster. "I got a little shook up in the wreck but my partner over there is in worse shape than myself." David nodded to his right, indicating to JJ still lying on the ground. "We've been out here for a couple of hours and you're the first vehicle I've noticed. I hadn't been able to get cell phone service until right before you pulled up. I was just going to call for our colleagues. "

"Yeah, cell service is crazy around here, what with the mountains and all. Sometimes it just takes holding your tongue right, you know? Well, there's a hospital and police station up the road about 10 miles. I could take you and your partner straight there, if you'd like. Or I can wait with you if you want to keep trying for help." Jason had an easy going manner that David found appealing. Unfortunately, most everyone who knew Ted Bundy thought he was appealing, too. So, for the experienced agent, it was going to take more than a likable persona to engratiate this man into his "inner circle."

"Actually, I may just call 911 now that I've got some service. I don't know about moving my partner over there. She's suffering from a slight head injury, so it may be best if we wait for an ambulance." David mulled it over in his head, convinced that he should wait for an EMT instead of trying to stuff JJ into the small cab of a stranger's truck. "You wouldn't happen to have a blanket, would you? She's been in this cold long enough and could probably use some extra warmth until the ambulance gets here."

"Of course", the younger man replied, reaching behind the driver's seat of his truck. "It's not the cleanest blanket but it should do the trick." he said as he handed over the requested item.

David took the gray wool blanket from the man and walked it over to JJ, slowly covering her still sleeping form. Taking just a quick second to brush her cheek with the back of his hand, David stood up and turned his attention, again, to calling for help.

Unfortunately, the cell service he had found earlier had disappeared and he was left without any visible bars on his phone. "Damn, " he muttered softly.

"Lose it again?" Jason asked, shaking his head as if to say "see what I mean?".

"Yeah. Maybe if I walk over here it'll work. " David took a couple of steps to his left, trying to recapture his original position in just the right way when the phone had previously found service.

Jason was walking around his truck, trying to do the same. "Got it!" Dialing quickly, he spoke into the headset and asked for an ambulance for the stranded agents.

"How will they know how to find us?" David asked uncertainly. "They're no landmarks from here to miles down the road." He hated to be a "David Downer" but he was highly doubtful that this 911 dispatch had the GPS know how that their own Garcia did.

"Don't worry, Agent. Fortunately, even though there are no landmarks around here, there are also no other cross streets. So, the ambulance has to pass by here to get to the closest intersection. I just told them to go straight until they find the flashers." Jason did his best to calm the rattled agent's nerves.

"Sorry." David apologized quickly, head shaking as he looked down. "I know I don't sound very grateful at the moment. It's just been a long night and my optimism has been slowly depleted. I really do appreciate you stopping. Not many people would stop out in the middle of nowhere to investigate some flashers all by themselves."

"It's alright. I guess I'm just nosy. And I can pretty well take care of myself. So what brings you guys out here, anyway?" Jason walked around the front of the small truck and resumed his spot near the driver's side, leaning against the closed door.

Hesitant about how much of their recent case to reveal to the young man, David hedged around the question. "Well," he replied. "We were just wrapping up some loose ends on something before we headed back to Quanitco. However, it's starting to look like we're not going to get too far tonight."

"Are you guys here alone?" Jason wondered as he played with the frayed edges of his flannel shirt.

"Uh, well, technically, yes. But, there are about 5 others in the next town waiting on us to get back. Actually, they've probably already started looking for us. As soon as I get service again, I'll call them and let them know what's going on." Sooner rather than later, David thought. "What about you, Jason? How'd you end up driving out here this time of the night? You live close by?"

Shuffling the dirt underneath him with his boots, Jason looked at the older agent as he quickly answered. "Well, I was traveling out this way to visit my sister. She just had a baby and I was coming out here to check on her. "

"This late?" inquired the older agent.

"Well, I just got off a shift at work and decided to drive straight through." Jason continued to look down at his boots.

"Well," the agent said, smiling at the young man, "I'm glad that you did. I'm just going to check on my partner over here. That ambulance should be here any minute."

David saw Jason nod as he walked to crouch in front of JJ. The first thing he noticed was her trembling form. Placing his left hand on her hip he leaned down so that he was face to face with the pretty blonde. Looking back at him was her pale face, eyes wide open, showing nothing but fear.


	15. Chapter 15

JJ's blue eyes seemed to encompass the whole of her pale face. The fragile beauty was currently shivering under the rough wool blanket, and Rossi couldn't figure out why.

"JJ, honey, what's wrong?" Rossi was beginning to have a sinking sensation in his gut, but couldn't quite place the reason. JJ's lips moved, but no sound was made, all the while keeping her large blue orbs on David's face, almost willing him to understand. Leaning over far enough that he could feel her breath against his ear, David asked again, "Honey, are you ok?"

"It's him, David, it's him." The words were spoken with a whisper but their impact was loud enough for Rossi to pay attention.

"It's who, honey?"

"Why's he here? How did he find me?" The young agent's whispers were almost hysterical, yet her body didn't move an inch.

"Everything ok with your partner?" Jason asked the older agent, taking a quiet step towards the couple.

Noticing what little color she had left drain from her already bloodless face, Rossi quickly stopped the young man from coming any further. "I think she's ok." He replied. "Just a little disoriented from the accident. Just give us a minute, if you don't mind. Maybe you can call 911 again for us and check on that ambulance?" Hoping that's all it would take to stall their mystery guess, Rossi put on his best "good cop" face as he smiled at the younger man.

"Sure. I'll see if I can't get the phone to work over here by the truck. I might also happen to have some water in my cooler." His boots made a quiet thud as he slowly walked back to his truck.

JJ did her best to stay as calm as she could, but her body trembled more and more with each thud of the man's boots. What little control she had developed in the past several weeks had disappeared and now, once again, the frightened young woman she had recently thought buried had returned. As if she was watching a movie at a drive-in theater, all of the terrifying moments she had suffered at the hands of this clever cop started playing in her mind.

_She remembered their first date, and how their waiter at the restaurant they went to had somehow "tripped" over Will's foot after flirting a little with the blonde beauty. Will had apologized profusely and even helped the waiter up. However, after whispering something in the man's ear, their food and the rest of their evening's meal was served by a waitress. _

_She remembered the constant calling on her cell phone. At first, JJ found it heartwarming. Feeling a little starved for affection at that time, she enjoyed the attention the detective was sending her way. There was a smile on her face when she found his name displayed on her phone when he called – the first couple of days, anyway. In those days, the calls had been limited to one or two a day. They were short and flirtatious, very innocent and sweet. Then the calls ramped up in frequency. What started as one or two turned in to three or four. By the end of the week, Will was calling every hour. JJ was finding it hard to focus on her work or anything else. She did her best to end the calls quickly, and even jokingly accused him of "checking up on her." When her comment was followed by silence, JJ hurriedly excused herself from the call, practically throwing the phone down on her desk, as if it could hurt her with a simple ring. When Hotch had noticed the incessant ringing while on a case, he asked her about it. Ashamed that her personal life was interfering with her professional, even more so now that her superior had noticed, JJ had Garcia block the number from her phone. That worked for about a day. After that, she decided that any unknown number would automatically be sent to voice mail so that she could screen the calls. _

_Garcia had asked JJ about the number while she was doing her "techie" thing to block the calls to JJ's phone. Despising herself even more now that she was lying to her best friend, JJ just told the eccentric blonde that it was a wrong number that wouldn't give up. If her friend didn't believe her, she certainly didn't let on. _

_After a while, the unknown calls stopped. JJ had started to feel safe again. But then, the cards came. Cards would show up in her office, always in a blue envelope, always with a hint of cologne on them, always signed "yours truly." Then they started showing up at home - no return address, no written words professing undying love - just a blank card signed "yours truly."_

_A week after the first card appeared at her house, JJ felt as if someone was watching her. When she returned home after a particularly hellish day dealing with Strauss, JJ opened the door to her townhouse, kicked her heels off, and headed straight to the kitchen for a tub of chocolate cake frosting and a diet coke. Looking out at her backyard through the window above her kitchen sink, JJ could have sworn she saw Will standing by her large oak tree, hands tucked in his jeans pockets, looking back at her through the window. When she looked again, no one was there. She even walked outside to her back porch, gun at the ready, but - no one was there. But she could feel him there! She just knew it was him. Frantic to find out, either to prove to herself she wasn't crazy or to allay her fears, JJ called the precinct in New Orleans where he worked. Not reaching him at his desk, she immediately asked to speak to his partner, the young detective she had given the French Quarters' profile to months earlier. The detective advised her that "No, Detective LaMontagne isn't in. But, I just spoke with him and he's returning to the office as soon as he's finished with a drug bust he's on. Do you want me to take a message?" Take a message, JJ thought. "No, no message." She replied softly and quickly hung up. _

_It wasn't until days after that evening that JJ knew she wasn't crazy. At first, she tried to laugh it off and chalk it up to the seriousness of the cases she saw at work. But, despite all of the self talk and her daily mantra, "No, I'm not crazy just tired", she became hyper vigilant with her surroundings. She made sure that she somehow always managed to share a room with Emily or Garcia while away on a case and that she was never anywhere alone, either staying at the precinct helping Garcia or working with Reid on victimology. When not away on cases, staying late at the office became more about not wanting to go home alone than about all the work she was trying to catch up on. _

_One Friday evening, after Hotch found her asleep at her desk, she was ordered home, and not to return until Monday. Begrudgeonly, but with no other way out, JJ headed home. After letting herself in, she immediately locked all of the locks on her doors, checked all her windows, and engaged and then re-engaged her alarm system – a routine that she was becoming all too familiar with these days. Too scared to be alone in the dark, but too tired to be out with her friends, JJ turned every light on in her house as she headed upstairs to her bedroom. And there, in the room normally filled with pleasant dreams, she walked right into her worse nightmare._


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all of the fantastic reviews! They brighten my day and light my motivation!**

"_What are you doing here? H-H-How did you get in?" JJ was frantically looking around for any way to escape what was sure to be a bad situation. _

_The young Cajun was leaning against the door frame of her bedroom, one booted foot propped behind him on the white wooded frame._

"_Well, that isn't any way to treat the love of your life, now, is it, JJ?" Will's Cajun drawl made her shudder with every syllable. "I've been sitting here all night waiting for you. Do you know how long I've been here? Two hours! Two hours I've been sitting here, trying to prepare the most romantic setting for you and you make me wait. Where have you been JJ? Answer me." _

_At a loss for words, JJ looked around the man currently leaning on the door frame to her bedroom. Open mouthed at the scene, JJ took in the rose petals on the bed, the lighted, scented candles, and the meal of fresh fruit and champagne on a beautiful tray. At any other moment, with any other man, this may have been a fantasy of hers. That fantasy was instantly shattered as realization dawned on her what Will had in mind._

_Doing her best to stall, JJ looked at Will, internally pleading with herself to find some sincerity in her voice and…apologized._

"_I'm so s-sorry, Will. I got caught up in some files, and d-didn't realize what time it was. I-I-I've been so lonely without you that I've gotten used to j-j-just staying at work." JJ tentatively took her left hand out to stroke Will's arm, hoping the simple contact would convey to him what her heart didn't feel._

"_Aww, now, come on cher. Why didn't you just say you were lonely? I would've been here sooner, you know that. I hate to think that you've been sitting here alone every night just eating your cake frosting and drinking your diet cokes." Will grabbed JJ's hand, stroking the top of it with his thumb. _

_Feeling all of what little saliva she had left in her mouth leave, JJ swallowed hard. Somewhere between the thought of he's been watching and I'm not really crazy JJ suddenly realized that she was going to have to get out of here fast. Looking around, JJ remembered that her purse was still hanging on her right arm, luckily carrying her sidearm and cell phone. Unfortunately, she was going to have to distract Will. _

_Terrified as to what she may have to distract him with, JJ decided to keep him talking, eyes pointed in another direction._

"_Wow, Will. All the h-hard work you must have had to gone to, to set this up for me. I really appreciate it and it's so s-sweet of you." JJ licked her lips as she spoke, all the while her heart was beating against her chest as she deftly reached into her purse for her sidearm. Quietly coughing as she clicked off the safety, Will turned to see her face. _

"_Are you getting sick, cher? All of those long hours at work and on those cases you must be exhausted. You're going to run yourself ragged. You know, you weren't looking so hot on that last case in Vermont" Will's eyes did their best to show concern; however, all JJ saw was crazy._

_Pausing in her movements, JJ asked "How do you know about my case in Vermont, much less, how I looked?"_

"_Come, now, honey. Someone's got to keep their eye on you. I have to protect what's mine. You're a pretty girl, and when I'm not keeping all the suitors at bay I've got to make sure you don't let yourself go. Wouldn't do for a detective on the force to be keeping his nights with someone who didn't measure up. All the guys know about you. What would they think if I couldn't control you? If my woman stepped out on me or turned sickly looking? Wouldn't do at all." JJ did her best not to bite his finger off of his hand as it stroked down the side of his face. Trying to remember all of her FBI training and profiling, JJ simply nodded._

"_You're right, Will. I'm glad you're here to help me relax. You m-must have noticed how t-tired I've been." JJ gritted her teeth as she did her best to lean in to Will's touch, playing the part of a loving girlfriend. _

"_Well, that's not the only reason I'm here, cher. It's a special night for us, remember?" Will palmed her cheek with his right hand, all the while standing up straighter, his relaxed posture of earlier long forgotten._

"_W-what do you mean, special night?" JJ racked her brain to figure out what he was talking about, fearful that an incorrect answer could cost her very dear._

"_Don't tell me you've forgotten our anniversary." Glaring at her accusingly, Will tightened the hold he had on JJ's face, no longer tenderly palming her cheek. "This is a special night, one I've been planning for weeks. This night means everything to us, and, and you've gone and forgotten!" Will's face was red with fury, has hand holding JJ's face so tight she could feel the bruises forming. Using the hand on her cheek, Will shoved her to the floor. _

_At the instant she landed, JJ lifted her firearm and aimed it at Will. "Get out of here now! I don't want you in my house ever again and I want you to stay away from me!"_

_Noticing the tremble in her hands, Will took advantage of her uncertainty and took a small step forward. "Cher," he whispered softly, "you don't want to do this. You won't shoot me. You don't have it in you. And if you do, when you miss, you'll regret it." Lunging forward, Will managed to push the gun out of JJ's hands. JJ, however, was ready for his move and managed to lift her foot and connect it with the detective's groin. _

"_You'll regret that. I'm going to make you suffer and then I'm going to kill you!" Will spat as he rolled on the hallway floor. _

_JJ, for her part, didn't stop to find out what he had to say. She managed to get on her feet again, but was unable to find her gun. Her only other means for safety was to get out of her house and pray that her neighbors were home. The biggest problem was that she had to get by Will to get downstairs to her front door, the window to her freedom. Grabbing the cell phone out of her purse, not having time to dial now, JJ threw her purse down in an effort to avoid anything that Will could grab as she ran by. _

_Will was still huddled in the fetal position on her hardwood floors, not saying a word but breathing deeply. Trying to catch him while he was still vulnerable, JJ ran toward the steps, hoping to jump her way past him._

_Will quickly grabbed her knees as she ran by, his previous incapacity a distant memory, causing JJ to land on her back with a loud thud. Realizing that she was at the top of the stairs, JJ grabbed the rung of the railing and kicked at Will with all of her force. Her foot hit him in the side of the head and disoriented him for a second; just enough time for JJ to get on her feet again. But not enough time to run down the steps before Will pushed her down them _


	17. Chapter 17

_It was 2am before JJ got back home. Fortunately for her, she just had severely bruised ribs, a bruised kidney, and a mild concussion. Closing the front door of the small townhouse behind her, she re-armed the alarm with her left hand, all the while holding her gun in the right. She carefully went from room to room, making sure that any sign of Will was gone. Looking up the stairs, she inhaled as deeply as she could without hurting herself, trying to brace for the short climb up. Letting the breath out slowly, she took the first step with more confidence than she felt. One, two, three…she counted each step as she traveled up. Going from room to room, closet to closet, she turned on every light, her gun pointed and at the ready as she cleared each room as if she were on a case. By the time she secured her home, all the doors and windows were bolted, blinds down, and every single light in the house was on. So much for cutting down on my electric bill the tired blonde thought to herself. Tonight she was going to allow herself to forget about that menial little detail and relish in the fact that she was alone. Away from Will and away from anyone else who may start to ask questions. As she reached her bedroom and looked at the tray and wilting petals still on her bed her mind immediately went back to the last few minutes that Will was in her home. _

_JJ had fallen from the top step to the bottom landing - 14 steep stairs. Dazed and sore, she had tried her best to get up before Will reached her. As she got to her hands and knees, trying to stand up, Will landed a kick to her midsection with his hard, worn, leather boots. JJ immediately fell to the floor again, cradling her abdomen and pulling her knees into her chest. As her forehead was down on the hard wood floor, Will brought the heel of his boot down on to her lower back. The Cajun immediately raised his right foot to stomp on her again, but headlights appeared in the bay windows in the front of the house. Will stopped, placing his foot on the ground next to JJ's face. Her right check resting on the cool floor, JJ was looking straight at the size 12 boot right next to her face. Bending down so that she was able to smell the alcohol on his breath, Will whispered into her ear, "I've got to go, but I'll be thinking of you." With that, he quickly walked out of the back door, the boot heels stomping loudly on the floor. _

_The agent had lain there for several minutes, listening for any sounds or any hint that Will was coming back in. After she was fairly certain he was gone, she slowly got to her hands and knees. She crawled to the edge of the couch and, using the arm for support, stood up. Waves of nausea and dizziness overcame her and she collapsed onto the soft blue couch. _

_Coming to a short while later and realizing that she needed medical attention but having no one that she could, or rather would, call she slowly sat up. The dizziness pervaded her every pore, but she knew the longer she sat there the harder it would be for her to move. The tired blonde stood, cradling her abdomen with her left hand, and climbed the steps to get her purse, keys, and gun. Determination was leading her every move, as she could no longer think and was refusing to feel._

_JJ had driven about an hour away, to a small, out of the way 24 hour hospital/urgent care clinic. Using her middle name and paying with cash she had withdrawn on her way there, she was seen by the physician on call. After numerous x-rays, a urinalysis for her bruised kidneys, and a rather painful exam, she was sent home with pain pills and muscle relaxers, conveniently filled at their in-house pharmacy. _

_The visit, payments, and prescriptions were the easy part. Finding a way to explain a boot sized bruise on her back was the hard part. JJ had pled with the physician not to call the police. "I was mugged," she had said, "while I was out jogging. I didn't see anything and when the guy realized I didn't have a wallet or keys he got spooked by a sound in the bushes and ran off." The physician knew he couldn't report this particular type of assault without her consent, although he tried his best to convince her otherwise. After having had refused any more in-depth scans or an overnight stay for observation, the physician let her leave, only after she promised that she had someone she could stay with to observe her for any problems associated with the concussion. In for a penny in for a pound, she thought, as she agreed to stay with someone tonight. _

_The drive home had been painful and long. While she was glad she had driven the distance to an unknown facility, she was having a hard time catching her breath between her bruised ribs and her anxiety level. Get it together Jureau, she had told herself, you're in a locked car, going seventy miles an hour, he can't get to you. As soon as she pulled into her drive, and after waiting a few minutes to steady herself and unlock the safety on her gun, JJ was finally home._

_So here she was. Several hours after she had first found herself in her own personal hell, JJ was alone and safe at home. Trying to cleanse everything about her assailant off of her and out of her room, JJ took all of the linens off of the bed; tray and petals included, and tossed them down the steps. She didn't have the energy or strength to carry them out of the house, but she was certainly going to do her best to get them as far away from her tonight as possible. After placing fresh linens on her bed, JJ took a quick hot shower. The hot water felt good on her aching, sore muscles but she was afraid to stay under the water too long, in case she couldn't hear someone coming. So, she turned the water off, got dressed in her most comfortable pajamas and sat straight up in her bed, gun in right hand and cell phone in her left._

_That's the way JJ stayed until eight that morning. Her adrenaline from the previous night's attack had finally worn off and she was beginning to waver. She hadn't yet taken any of the prescribed pain medicines before now because she was afraid to fall asleep in the dark. Crazy, she knew, but she would just add it to her already growing list of irrational fears. Thankful that she had the weekend off and that no one would expect to hear from her until Monday morning, JJ got a cup of water from the sink, took the tiny pills that had promised to make it all go away and returned to the middle of her bed. Where she curled up into the fetal position and cried herself into oblivion. _


	18. Chapter 18

Peppering JJ's hand with kisses, Rossi whispered into her ear, "Sweetheart, are you ok? Who's here?"

"It's him, Dave. It's Will!" A sheen of perspiration was glistening on JJ's forehead. After gently checking her for a fever, Rossi quickly glanced up to see where their Good Samaritan had gone. As far as he could tell, he was digging in his truck for something, he had mentioned bottles of water, and had a cell phone to his ear.

"How do you know, honey? You haven't seen him. He just showed up out of nowhere to help us, he's even notified EMS for us." Rossi was sure that JJ's head injury was getting worse, fear for her health beginning to overwhelm him.

"Because David, I heard his boots," she spat, "I heard him talk. I swear to you it's him. You've got to believe me. I promise you I'm not crazy!"

"Honey, I know you're not crazy but you do have a concussion, so it's entirely possible that you're not thinking straight. You just need to calm down and think about this. Will lives in New Orleans, right?" Noting JJ's subtle nod of the head, David continued. "OK, so you haven't had contact with him for a while, haven't seen him, right?" Again she nodded. "OK, so how would he even know where you are? He doesn't have access to our itinerary, and this case didn't make national news, that I know of, so he wouldn't have seen any of your press conferences. Plus, this exit interview we were headed to was spur of the moment, not to mention our accident. None of these were planned. How would he just happen to find us out here, in the middle of nowhere, when he should be in New Orleans?"

"I don't know David. All I know is that it's _him_! It's not my concussion talking – it's my gut!" There was such urgency and pleading in JJ's whisper that David had no choice BUT to believe her, or at least placate her. There was certainly no harm in being extra careful or even suspicious at this point. "OK,OK…honey, I believe you." David took a second to take a brief glance in the direction of the truck. Jason, if that was indeed his real name, was leaning on its door, open on the driver's side, while speaking into his cell phone, presumably trying to find them help. If this so-called Good Samaritan was now an "unsub" then their situation had gone from bad to much worse in the span of minutes.

Taking stock of their current surroundings, David realized that he and JJ were very much exposed without any cover to protect them. While in the middle of a grove of trees, he and JJ were in the clearing, having about fifty feet in either direction to run to get to appropriate cover. And, that would only be if JJ were at her best, which she clearly was not. Even though she was more alert than before, David still had concerns about her health and knew that it was taking every bit of effort just to talk to him. Whatever adrenaline she had had in her system immediately after the accident, had clearly dissipated by now. David had to not only be able to protect himself, but her as well. While still leaning over JJ, his back to the now unknown man, David took the opportunity to look at his cell phone.

David noticed that the signal bars were randomly going in and out, not quite long enough to place a phone call, but plenty of time for him to text their team. Formulating an idea in his head, David decided on a quick, short message, "CRASH. STRANDED. NEED EMS. DANGER." Placing every member of the team in his "TO" list, he was hoping that someone would receive it and get them some help -quickly. David typed in the message and waited for a signal bar to appear, all the while feeling JJ staring at him. His thumb hit "send" as soon as he saw a signal bar. Trying not to appear nervous when the screen displayed "COMMUNICATION ERROR. RESEND.", David shot JJ a brief, reassuring smile and hit resend. Again, the same error message appeared. David noticed that the bars disappeared as he leaned closer to JJ, and reappeared, even if only slightly stronger, as he moved his hand away. Fearing that he was going to have to leave her side briefly to take advantage of this signal, David decided on a ruse.

The heart. Such a vital organ to life, small in size yet huge in complexity and need. So many things could this organ do. Her heart. JJ lay so still she could feel it beating in her chest, but nothing else. She was certain David could feel it to. The fear that she had tried to relinquish over these past few months had returned in spades. Never would she be safe again. All of the FBI training she had had, all of the dangers she had been in the middle of, all of the people she had directly helped to save, all of it meant nothing now. She had been reduced to one of the victims she had so often fought to protect. Glancing at David, she felt her heart beat faster. While she was glad that he was here with her, grasping on to some sense of security from just his mere presence, JJ was now faced with a new fear. She was terrified that something would happen to him. And while she would be afraid of something happening to any member of her team, her family, her fear was magnified with the thought that something could happen to David, one she had feelings for and had just discovered he felt the same. So not only did she fear losing him, she feared losing the opportunity for real love. And at this thought, her heart broke. And her heart broke, because her heart loved. Her heart loved him. She loved him. At this realization, JJ vowed to herself that this would not be the day that she would find and lose love. This was the day that she would fight back. And win.


	19. Chapter 19

While Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner had the upmost faith in each of his colleagues, he was beginning to get worried. It had been several hours since he had sent Agents Rossi and Jureau on an exit interview a little over an hour away from the station. Realistically, Hotchner knew that any of his agents could have handled tying up that minor loose end to their case. Truthfully, even a rookie with the right list of questions could have handled it. Personally, however, the dark-haired agent knew that Rossi and JJ were the ones that needed to go. Mainly because he knew if they had stayed in the sheriff's station any longer someone would blow. And Hotchner was placing his bets on JJ.

If he thought about it hard enough Hotch would admit that something in the blonde's eyes had been worrying him for the past several months, but he hadn't taken the initiative to ask her about it. He'd known Jennifer Jureau for years and considered her to be a close friend, well, as close a friend as he would allow. She had a quiet, calming effect on him, as well as on the rest of the team, and a deep compassion for the victims that they fought for. Often times, it was her quiet perspective that led them to a case's success. She was as vital to their team as was each profiler, even though, for the most part, she was the one in the background – at the station, keeping the press and families at bay while they were able to do their jobs undeterred, taking care of the politics, a job that he hated with a passion. And sometimes, he wondered if he didn't take advantage of that - if they all didn't take advantage of the fact that reliable, sweet JJ would always be there for them. She was dependable, loyal….get a grip, Hotchner, he thought. She's not a dog. But, she was all those things. And, because she often spent all of her energies taking care of them and everyone else, he often wondered how she possibly had time for anything else. The petite blonde usually arrived at the same time he did, which was early by normal standards, if not earlier. And, on many occasions, she was still working at her desk when he left. In fact, he recalled, he had once found her asleep at her desk not too long ago. After ordering her home, he noticed that she was working on a stack of stalking cases. Not particularly strange, considering how many of those cases were out there, but the tall agent still found her special concern for those types of cases intriguing. And, he decided resolutely, he'd ask her about it once he found a quiet space on the jet when they were in the air; if that ever happened.

Glancing at his watch and growing more impatient by the minute, Hotch placed a call to their quirky but brilliant technical analyst, Penelope Garcia. As always, she answered after the first ring. "You have reached the office of Information Greatness, what can I do you for, tall, dark, and Bossman?" Garcia spoke out in her sing-song manner. "Garcia, I need you to try to track down Rossi's SUV. See if you can't get a location on their GPS." Hotch spoke matter of factly, not trying to panic the tech. Clearly, his tone didn't have the desired results. "What do you mean, Hotch? What's happened that you're not telling me?" Garcia lost her cute tone and developed an edge to her voice that she only displayed when one of the team, her family, was in trouble. "Nothing's wrong, Garcia." He spoke, trying to reassure the blonde. "I sent Dave and JJ on an exit interview over 4 hours ago. They only had to travel a little over an hour to get there and the interview should have taken no more than thirty minutes, tops. Including the interview and round trip, as well as time to refuel and stop for a drink, they still should have been back by now. And," he was afraid to mention this part, "I haven't been able to get them on the phone." The stoic agent wasn't prepared for Garcia's response.


	20. Chapter 20

"What do you mean they're not back yet?" The frazzled blonde yelled to her boss as she dug her laptop out of her go-bag. "I thought everything was under control. That's why I came back to the hotel to get some sleep. You told me everything was done and we were leaving tonight." As she spoke, Garcia quickly started up her computer and logged on to the program that would let her locate JJ's and Rossi's phones. "I realize that." The frustrated agent sighed, his left hand running in and out of his short, dark hair. "The case is solved, Garcia. We have no reason to believe that this is case related. I'm just worried that they may have had car trouble of some kind. Clearly they have phone trouble. Of course, with these mountains the way that they are, maybe they've hit a 'dead zone'. That's why I need your assistance."

"With all due respect, your bossness, please refrain from the use of the phrase 'dead zone'. Too many bad vibes and I don't want any dangerous karma around me right now." "Got it." The agent said with the hint of a smile on his lips. Hotch, while still trying to squelch the bad feeling he had in the pit of his stomach, was glad that he had someone else helping him in what, he hoped, was just a case of bad reception and a slow driver.

While David Rossi would certainly have taken offense to his friend thinking that he was a slow driver he would have just as easily forgiven him if he knew that he and Garcia were currently working to find them. Rossi was doing his best to comfort a still frantic JJ while formulating a plan in his mind that would free them from the clutches of a mad man, get them medical treatment, notify their team, and be home by breakfast. To say that he was beginning to feel desperate would be an understatement. "Alright, Bella, I need you to do me a favor. This guy, whoever he is, doesn't suspect anything from us. For all we know he still thinks you're knocked out and that I think he's nothing more than a do-gooder who stopped to help. So, for right now, I plan to keep it that way. I want you to just stay here." Rossi watched JJ for understanding, close enough to her face that "Jason" couldn't see her and would still think that she was out. While he was hoping to get some form of agreement from her, he knew that she would more likely try to argue. He wasn't disappointed.

"No, David!" she whispered. "You don't understand. He's crazy. You don't know what he's capable of." JJ's eyes turned a darker shade of blue when she was emotional and right now, they were cobalt. David had his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her and keep her from moving at the same time. "Listen, honey, right now, the ONLY thing going for us is the element of surprise. In case you've forgotten, we are out in the middle of freakin' nowhere, with no hope of help anytime soon. I'm not trying to frighten you any more than you already are but we need to be smart about this. I've got to move around to try to find some signal so that I can send a message to the team. If you are awake you won't be able to hide the fact that you recognize him. I'll go talk to him, make conversation while we wait for help. At the moment, this is all we've got."

Nodding in agreement, JJ looked into his eyes, seeing his concern for her in those deep, brown orbs. She also found something she had always hoped for – love. Knowing that she needed to put her life in his hands once again, as they had all done with each other a million times before, she just said, "OK."

Taking a deep breath, Rossi bent down, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead and straightened the blanket that will still covering her form, wishing it offered more protection for her than just from the cold. "Say a little prayer for us," he said softly as he made to stand up. "I will," she whispered, and then he heard the unmistakable phrase, "I love you." Bending to look back down at her he saw tears starting to form from her closed eyes. "I love you too, honey. And when I get you home I'm going to hold you tight until you believe it."

Standing up, David looked down one last time at the blonde beauty lying at his feet. She was still, appearing to be calmly sleeping. However, after having spent these last several hours with her, David felt as if he now knew her breathing pattern as well as his own. She was terrified. If he hadn't known it before he knew it now without a shadow of a doubt. He wasn't just fighting for their lives; he was fighting for their love.

Slowly, the tall agent walked back to the truck, not once giving in to his heart's desire to turn around and check on JJ. Trying as hard as he could to appear calm and natural to the sandy haired man in front of him, David casually walked back to the truck, holding his open cell phone unassumingly in his left hand, down and slightly away from his leg. His thumb hovered over the send button, periodically pressing and repressing every time he heard the error message softly beeping from the phone. "Jason" was currently still looking in the back of the truck. Dave spoke first. "Any luck with the phone or water?" he asked, stopping several feet away from the truck.

The man in the flannel shirt slowly turned around, a small pistol in his right hand, pointed directly at the agent. "Sorry, Agent Rossi," he said in a thick southern drawl. "I'm 'fraid your luck just ran out."


	21. Chapter 21

Any doubt that Rossi may have had about JJ's suspicions had quickly been annihilated once he found himself staring at the business end of a Sig. While thinking of a way to get this situation in hand, Rossi continued to hit the send button on his phone, praying that, just once, he wouldn't hear the "error" beep after each press of his thumb.

Appearing more shocked than he actually was, Rossi held out his right hand, palm up in a defensive gesture. "Jason, man, I'm not sure what's going on but you don't need that gun. Surely you don't think that we're a threat to you. I'm a Federal agent and my partner is unconscious over there. What do you possibly have to be afraid of? We're not going to hurt you. We're just trying to get out of here. What happened? I thought you were checking on our help?"

"Cut the crap, Agent Rossi!" The southern man spat, while beads of perspiration were beginning to form on his temples. "I know that you know who I am. That lyin' cow over there told you who I was. I saw you whispering to her!" With each sharp word, "Jason" thrust his pistol in JJ's direction.

Protecting JJ's cover of being unconscious and hurt, Rossi quickly came up with an excuse for his extended time next to the blonde. "Jason, I don't know what you're talking about. My partner has been out of it since before you got here. I told you she has a head injury. I was just checking her pupils and her breathing. Even if she was awake, which I can assure you she is not, I'm not sure that she's in her right mind enough to be able to know who_ I am_, much less a complete stranger. Why are you all of the sudden afraid of us? Help me out man."

Trying to get the man's focus off of JJ's form, lying only feet way, Rossi took a step towards Jason. Suddenly feeling threatened, the seasoned agent found the gun pointing directly at his chest. "Jason, what's going on? Why do you even think you know my partner? We're not from around here."

"Well guess what, Agent Rossi, neither am I! And I know that miserable, ugly cow that you call your partner. I hope you have good aim because if you expect her to be your back up you're in trouble. She's useless. Agent Jennifer Jureau, media liaison to the FBI's most elite group of profilers. What the hell is a media liaison anyway? Huh? Is that just code for she's too stupid or unqualified for any other position but we had to be politically correct and employee her somehow? All she does is stand in front of the camera looking like the tramp she is while spouting that tired old lie, that you're gonna get your man! You could have done a lot better than that!" Wiping the spittle off his mouth with one hand, the southerner continued to point his gun at Rossi.

"Well, I guess the charade's up, huh?" Changing directions, Dave decided to turn this around on the man in front of him. "William LaMontagne. Detective LaMontagne, if I'm not mistaken, although I'm certainly not sure who you could have possibly paid off for that title. Surely New Orleans isn't so desperate that they would employ crazy little men with Daddy issues to protect and serve." Having its desired effect Will walked a little closer to the agent, his attention wavering from JJ.

"So I was right, huh? The little skank isn't as hurt as you'd like me to think she is." Will quickly pointed his gun back at JJ, while still keeping Rossi in his sights.

Doing his best to stay calm and focused, Rossi continued to bait the detective, all the while continuing to press the send button on his phone, and all the while hearing the error message sure to follow. "Oh, she's hurt and unconscious, alright. But JJ didn't have to tell me anything. I've known about you for a while, you bastard. Do you really think that the smartest team of agents this side of the country didn't know what was going on with one of their own? You really are as stupid as you look, aren't you? We've had our eye on you since you first started calling on JJ. We're very protective of our friends, our family. We know all about the flowers and everything else." Rossi ground out that last phrase through his clenched teeth. He already considered JJ to be part of his family. Now, with the prospect of that relationship becoming more serious, David was going to employee all the negotiation tactics that he had ever perfected in his many years of experience. Taking the chance that the detective was too amped up to press David for more details that he certainly didn't have, or to realize that he was going on generalities of what he'd garnered from JJ, he continued to egg him on.

"We know you've been stalking her, Will. What's the matter, can't keep a woman on your own merit so you got to terrorize one in order to feel like a man? So I'm guessing that would mean you have Mommy issues to go along with those Daddy ones." Rossi let a low whistle escape from his lips. "I guess what they say is true, if it's not one thing it's the mother. Ha! What did she do, Will, dress you up like the daughter she never had? Make you attend tea parties and get sewing lessons? Such a shame really, wasting her time like that. You certainly would have made a hideous little girl."

Rossi wasn't completely expecting Will to lunge at him as quickly as he did, but he was prepared for it all the same. He quickly moved out of the detective's way, pulling his gun out of his holster as he did. With the gun in his right hand aimed at the lunatic on the ground, Rossi stole a glance at the bars on the cell phone still in his left hand. Noticing three strong bars, Rossi quickly pressed the send button. That was the only distraction that Will needed. Rossi never saw him aiming the gun. And while the ominous sound of the shot rang out, the "error" beep on his phone did not. And as Rossi fell to the ground, he had a smile on his face.


End file.
